Surely Tomorrow
---- Surely Tomorrow (Japanese: あしたはきっと Ashita wa Kitto) is the third ending theme of the . It debuted in DP096, replacing Message of the Wind. It was replaced by Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! in DP121. Ending animation Synopsis is walking under the night sky in the background, while images of an argument he had with appear. Piplup runs off from Pikachu and the other Pokémon. Piplup starts thinking about the good times he had with Pikachu and the other Pokémon. Piplup looks up and sees shooting stars in the sky. He turns around and sees Pikachu and the other Pokémon come running to him. Piplup starts to cry and high-fives Pikachu while the other Pokémon look on. Characters * (sculpture) * (sculpture) * (sculpture) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | ''Whistle, whistleistle, I'm feeling sad I need to cheer up Whistle, whistleistle, I'm feeling sad Surely we'll have good weather tomorrow I'll split everything in half with you I'll even split the snacks I love with you I'll even split all my fun with you In half with you... Whistle, whistleistle, a shooting star I've found you Whistling, Whistling, we make up Should I apologize tomorrow Should I say it '' |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | ''Whistle, whistleistle, I'm feeling sad I need to cheer up Whistle, whistleistle, I'm feeling sad Surely we'll have good weather tomorrow Heading back home after we fought I hit you, but even so It's really boring being alone So bored... Whistle, whistleistle, in the sunset I said goodbye Whistle, whistleistle, the north wind Somehow, it feels a bit cold today I'll split everything in half with you I'll even split the snacks I love with you I'll even split all my fun with you In half with you... I really like you more than anyone else You give me the courage... to say "Good morning!" Will I be able to say it? Squeeze, squeeueeze, what a nice smell I'm hungry Steadily, I run towards the light of the house Look, it won't be long Whistle, whistleistle, a shooting star I've found you Whistling, Whistling, we make up Should I apologize tomorrow Should I say it '' |} |} Trivia * This is the first ending in the that wasn't updated with additions or Evolutions to the main character's teams, although it does fit with the "memories" theme of the song. * A new version with a slightly different arrangement sung by Megumi Toyoguchi ( 's Japanese voice actor) is featured in the CD release of Which One ~ Is It?. Errors * In the scene where all the Pokémon are running towards Piplup, Dawn's Ambipom is nowhere to be seen. External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ23 ja:あしたはきっと zh:明天一定